Equestrian Zombies: Hardened Survivor Edition
by thelordofalldragons425
Summary: From the original author of Equestrian Zombies, comes an extended cut of the story! New content is expected! Any ideas or suggestions feel free to describe! Also introducing some of my OCs to spice things up and new characters. Got to update basically. Same thing happens in Equestria, up to me and a band of survivors, blah blah blah. You get it basically. ENJOY!


EQUESTRIAN ZOMBIES: HARDENED SURVIVOR EDITION (Extended)

Author Note: there will be new content from the original Equestrian Zombies and some old content removed (maybe). I'll also introduce a few OCs of mine that'll join the quest to quell the Zombie Apocalypse. Hope you enjoy! Also, there MIGHT be swearing. So I might rate this either T or M, in case there is that and/or sex. I will warn if there are sex scenes (lemons).

©All weapons pertaining to the Modern Warfare series of Call of Duty are copyrighted by Infinity Ward and Activision, all rights reserved

©All weapons and items related to Call of Duty: Black Ops and Black Ops II and ZOMBIES are property of Treyarch and Activision, all rights reserved

© My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and all characters and settings belong to Lauren Faust and the Hub, all rights reserved

I only own my character and my OCs, and my character's personal weapon and Perk Cooler.

PROLOGUE: PEACE TALKS GONE HORRIBLY WRONG

It was a very stormy night, and lightning flashed across the sky, thunder rumbled, and rain pelted down with great force. All of Equestria was sound asleep, except for those at Canterlot Palace. A peace conference was being held in the main Conference Hall, and things weren't going so well. Not in my eyes at least. The ones involved were Princess Celestia, Princess of the Day, Princess Luna, Princess of the Night, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship (I don't honestly understand how that made her a Princess, but what the hell), Princess Cadence, Ruler of the Crystal Empire, Discord, Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony (supposedly reformed, according to reports I reviewed), Queen Chrysalis, main ruler of the Isle of the Changeling Dynasty, along with her personal guard and son, Shadow the Red eyed Changeling (they're getting along better than when I last saw them. Poor Shadow. And Poor Chrysalis, feeling his pain like that, at least they're making up), and to my great surprise, to ANYONE'S great surprise, and somewhat disdain, Lord Tirek, who had been freed from Tartarus (their version of Hell I believe, don't know if they have a devil, but they have a Cerberus, a good Night Guard friend of mine told me), with SOME power, enough to do simple things, but not enough to cause trouble. And the arguments were getting heated. My name is Joshua, Dragon Lord in the UNSC in my world, and Draconic Spartan, in the form of a silver and black armored Alicorn. I was also the Hero of Equestria, but to be honest, I had help along the way. By my right side was Lunar Shadow, Luna's personal bodyguard, a dark colored Bat Pony in Silver Armor who carried a pure silver Blundergat, a Mini-Uzi, a Silenced Vector with ACOG sight, and a silver sword, plus a silver Combat Knife. To my left side was Shadow, Chrysalis' red eyed son, who was really...dark colored, who could use Chaos Magic, like Discord. He was carrying a Ray Gun, a MP5K Silenced with Holographic, an M14 EBR Silenced with Scope, and a Five Seven with Combat Knife. He wore black body armor with crimson red streaks as protection. I was carrying my personal R.A.R. Black Ops (Ray Assault Rifle), which I created for stealth ops, with its silenced barrel and night vision and thermal scope, an ACR with Heartbeat Sensor, with indicators to tell who's friendly and who's NOT, and Holographic Red Dot Sight, a SPAS-12 with Red Dot Sight pump action shotgun, my blade, DarkEdge, that has been with me since the beginning of my Spartan training, and my personal Mystery Box, salvaged from Alcatraz, thanks to a former Mobster imprisoned there. I wouldn't have acquired it if he didn't back me up. I heard rumors he was here...And now a preacher, and married to Fleur de Lis. Lucky guy. Then, the conference exploded with shouting.

"Tirek! You still have time in Tartarus to serve! Do you honestly think we'll release you? Your terms are not VALID. Be gone from this room." Celestia said angrily at Tirek, as he departed from the room. Tirek was soon caught in a dark area of the Palace, and red, glowing eyes surrounded him. He howled in horror as he was ripped to shreds by these red eyed creatures, who then advanced toward the Conference Hall, blood dripping from their teeth, and bits of flesh hanging from their mouths.

"Wait, did you hear screaming sister?" Luna asked. She was about to send Lunar Shadow to investigate when her sister stopped her.

"It must have been the wind." Celestia said, trying to reassure her younger sister, who looked at me, a bit worried. Discord then piped up.

"Then we heard a banshee. But banshees don't sound like a male. What if... that was Tirek?" Discord theorized.

"Lunar Shadow. Please investigate what happened to Tirek." Luna requested. Lunar Shadow then bowed and exited the room, Blundergat ready and loaded. Everyone waited in silence until gunfire was heard, along with hissing, moaning, and groaning, and Lunar Shadow rushed back into the room, covered with blood and bits of gore. He panted heavily as he looked at me.

"Poison, we got a problem. A stinking, undead problem. Zombies killed Tirek. I saw remains hanging from their mouths. They had red, burning eyes, barbed wire pressed into them, and torn, ragged outfits." Lunar Shadow reported. Twilight Sparkle recoiled in terror, but tried to put a brave face on it.

"We need to get out of the Palace. But how?" Twilight pondered. Shadow then spoke.

"Isn't it obvious, Twilight Sparkle? We fight our way out. Discord, grab a weapon from Poison's Mystery Box. It may prove useful." Shadow said, pointing at the Box as banging could be heard against the wooden door, which started to crack and splinter. Discord floated over to the Box and opened it, and it gave him the RPG.

"What do you humans call this? A grenade launcher?" Discord said, looking at his new toy to play with.

"You Alicorns can use magic to fend off the zombies. Use attack, defense, and healing magic. Get ready." I said, training my SPAS-12 toward the door, Lunar Shadow training his still smoking Blundergat at the door, and Shadow aiming his MP5K at the door, which was about to break.

"For what, exactly?" Chrysalis inquired, horn glowing. Luna huddled close to me and Lunar Shadow, horn glowing.

"What sort of threat plagues us this time, Twilight?" Celestia asked her student, hoping for an answer, as the door cracked again, on its last legs.

"Ask Joshua. He knows more than I about this threat." Twilight sighed. I soon finished drinking my Perk a Colas from my Perk Cooler, then answered.

"The Zombie Apocalypse. ATTACK! SHOW NO MERCY!" I replied as the door crumbled and the zombies flooded in. Bullets, grenades, and magic bolts soon flew at the undead, and the battle against the undead hordes began.

End of PROLOGUE


End file.
